


Porny Doodles of Zabuza and Kakashi

by i-drive-a-nii-san (OftheValkyrie)



Series: Doodles Inspired by Great Fanfics [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Light Bondage, Other, Porn, explicit art, fan art of fan fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/i-drive-a-nii-san
Summary: Some explicit drawings of scenes from the awesome fanfic called 'want to see your animal side' by blackkat. It's in the same series as the genma/kisame fic and is just as fun!





	Porny Doodles of Zabuza and Kakashi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [want to see your animal side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853881) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 


End file.
